Sweets for my Sweet
by rubycaspar
Summary: John and Teyla have a slight mishap with a candy floss machine. Complete fluff - quite literally!


Dedicated to _JT4life _on the occasion of the celebration of the anniversary of her birth. Many happy returns to her. :-D I'm told she likes fluff… I hope this is, er, _fluffy _enough for her!

Disclaimer – I own none of the Stargate franchise.

_**Sweets for my Sweet**_

Teyla's eyebrows went up as John walked into the room, and she stared at the small, bright pink trolley he rolled along in front of him.

"John?"

"Hey Teyla," John said, grinning at her. "You know how you were wishing we had more candy floss?"

The door closed behind John, and Teyla walked over to him, confusion writ all over her face. "Well, yes, but what – John, what _is _this thing?" She asked him.

John grinned wider. "It's a candy floss maker," he told her excitedly. He reached down and pushed the power button, and the machine started to vibrate. "You pour the sugar into here, and then candy floss comes out here," he explained, pointing out the various parts of the machine. He picked up a huge bag of sugar which was lying against the wall and ripped open the top, and began pouring it into the machine.

Teyla was smiling as well now. "It makes candy floss?" She asked excitedly. John nodded and finished pouring in all the sugar.

The first wisps of white candy floss started to appear in the metal drum, and John grabbed Teyla's hand and pulled her closer to him. He squeezed her hand and produced a thin wooden stick from his pocket.

"Now what we do is catch the candy floss on – er – " John frowned as he realised that the metal drum was already completely full of candy floss, and the machine was still going… already it was starting to expand further and droop over the sides.

John let go of Teyla's hand and stepped forward to try and catch the candy on the stick he held, but already there was so much of it that it was starting to fall on the floor.

"John! What is happening?" Teyla exclaimed.

John took a couple of steps round the machine, trying to see what was going wrong with it. "I'm not sure… I might have used too much sugar…"

The candy floss was all over the floor now, creeping up around their ankles.

"Can you not turn it off?" Asked Teyla.

"Yeah, I probably should…" John said, stepping towards the vibrating machine. He thrust his hand through the sticky candy floss and jamming his thumb against the power button.

Nothing happened.

He tried again, but still the machine continued to churn out candy floss. The candy floss was at his knees now.

"It's not working!" He exclaimed. Teyla came running round the machine to him, and tripped over one of the large wheels of the machine trolley, hidden in the candy floss. She fell forward and landed hard on all fours, all but disappearing amongst the candy.

"Teyla!" John yelled. He dropped to his knees and reached out for Teyla's shoulder, managing to find it amongst all the spun sugar. Her head came up and he could see her face, and to his surprise he saw that she was _smiling_.

"You know, it does not taste too bad," she said. She picked up a small piece of the floss and placed it in her mouth. John swallowed as he saw it begin to dissolve on her tongue, but she closed her mouth again before he was done watching.

He smirked. "Not too bad, huh?" He asked.

Teyla grinned and picked up another piece of floss, bigger than the first. "In fact it is very good," she said.

The were both kneeling, facing each other, and the candy floss was creeping up on their chests.

"I want to try some," said John, reaching out for the floss Teyla was holding.

Teyla jerked her hand away and laughed at him. "Well, have some then," she said, sweeping her free hand over the sea of candy floss.

John just smirked again. "I want _that _piece," he said, reaching for it again. He leant forward and Teyla just ducked away from him, still laughing, and put the piece of candy between her lips. She knelt back up and raised her eyebrows at him. John knew a challenge when he saw one.

He darted forward quickly, not giving her a chance to duck away again. One hand went flat on the floor, crushing a good foot of candy under his palm, to steady himself, and the other came up to cup the back of Teyla's head. He leant forward and caught the other end of the piece of candy in his mouth, his eyes open and his brows raised. Their gazes locked and they both grinned at the move.

The sweet taste of the candy filled John's mouth; a second later his lips found Teyla's and, in his opinion, the taste just got sweeter.

Teyla's hands slid up John's arms and reached his neck, where they stopped, her fingers tangling up in his hair. They both knelt up, their torsos pressing close together, and John's arm swept round Teyla's waist to pull her even closer. There was candy floss in between and around their bodies, and the smell and taste of it surrounded John and seemed to suffocate him, though in a really, _really _good way. John's hand was still on the back of Teyla's head and he slid it up as his tongue swept across the roof of Teyla's mouth, making her moan in a way that he felt right down to his toes. Her hair was sticky with candy and he was finding it difficult to move his hand on her back – he noticed that her hands weren't moving on his neck.

The candy floss was past their chests now, and John could feel it tickling at his neck. Reluctantly, with many small kisses and without loosening his hold on her, John pulled his lips away from Teyla's.

He rested his forehead against hers and gave her a wry smile. "We should probably get out of here," he said. "Or at least stand up."

Teyla smiled back and together, with a _lot _of difficulty, they scrambled to their feet. The machine was slowing down, but there was still candy floss spilling over the top of it, and it was still creeping up their bodies, past their hips.

John leant back from Teyla slightly so he could see more than just her face – up to her shoulders she was covered with white floss. It looked like fur, as though she was some kind of yeti. He started to laugh at the exact moment she did, and John realised that he must look exactly the same.

She brushed at some of the floss on his shoulder, shaking her head. "We had better get cleaned up," she said.

John nodded, and ran his hand from the back of her head, over her shoulder and down her arm to grip her hip. The candy floss came away under his hand, leaving a clear (if sticky) view of her skin. He smirked again. "Be a shame to let it all go to waste, though…"

A second later Teyla was pressed up against the wall and John's mouth was at her throat. His tongue darted out, lapping at the candy as though he were a cat lapping milk – though it was Teyla making the mewing sounds as John's mouth swept across her clavicle and then up to the base of her neck as he ground his hips against hers. Her hands slid down his back to his butt, and she pulled him closer to her. It was John's turn to groan, and he abandoned the candy at her throat to find her lips once more.

Their tongues duelled, pieces of floss melting in their mouths and trading between them, pushed by their tongues until they disappeared, leaving just the sweet taste which John and Teyla drank down as they explored one another.

Teyla's hands slid back up John's back and tugged on the edge of his shirt, pulling his collar against his neck, and John let go of her to get rid of the offending garment.

That was when the machine exploded.

All John heard was a huge bang, then he was aware of bits of candy floss flying everywhere around them and Teyla's eyes widening as his flew open as well.

Then he woke up.

John jerked up in bed, staring at the wall opposite. His hands were clutching the sheet he was sleeping under and he was breathing heavily.

A dream. It had been a dream. He was in his quarters, in the middle of the night. It had all been a dream.

But what a _good dream_. Wow. Making out with Teyla in a sea of candy floss? Hats off to his imagination for _that_. Though the whole waking up thing was _not _how John would have ended it, given the choice.

"John? Are you alright?"

John looked over his shoulder and saw that Teyla was also awake. He could really only see her silhouette in the gloomy light, but knew exactly what look of worry she would be giving him.

"Bad dream?" She asked, propping herself up on her elbows.

John smirked. "No," he said. "It was a little weird, though."

Teyla shook her head. "Well, I did tell you not to eat candy floss just before going to sleep," she said.

John turned his head and saw that there was, indeed, a half-eaten bag of white candy floss sitting on his bedside table. Grinning, he reached for it and then lay back down, facing Teyla.

"You know, I've thought of a _great _new use for this stuff…"

_**The End**_


End file.
